Heart of the Cards
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX short stories, featuring the pairing of Chazz and Alexis.


A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX short stories, featuring the pairing of Chazz and Alexis.

Heart of the Cards

Card 01: Don't Leave Yet

It was the middle of the night and she should be asleep, but she wasn't. She was awakened, not by the noises of someone making a mid night snack in the dorm's kitchen and not by the dreams or nightmares about her missing brother, as she had woken up in other nights. This time she was awakened by the strange feeling that someone was leaving. Chazz had lost a duel against Jaden, but he wouldn't take it so badly as to leave the academy, would he?

Alexis shook her head and let her head fall back into the soft pillow. She stared at the ceiling, unable to go back to sleep, until she decided she might as well get up. She put on her Obelisk blue uniform and waked around the girl's dorm, until the cool breeze of the night appeared to call her.

She ventured into the darkness outside with an uneasy feeling, but she didn't know why. She had gone out at night before. She had visited the place where her brother disappeared many times. She was cautious when she was there, but not fearful. She felt sadness because she missed her brother so much and sometimes anger at whoever or whatever took him away in that place. But she wasn't going there tonight.

Alexis' footsteps led her down a path that another Obelisk blue student had walked not too long ago. The forest surroundings of the island were filled with the sounds of the night, but it was as if she did not hear them. She knew where she was going and she knew why. It was all clear to her now. He was leaving, she felt as if she couldn't stop him, but she had to try.

She left the dense forest behind and approached the calm endless ocean. There he was, staring at the soft waves in the light of the full moon and the many stars, "Chazz."

"What re you doing here, Alexis?" He knew it was her. He recognized her voice without turning around to face her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alexis come closer, standing beside him.

"I asked first," Chazz showed no emotion in his voice.

"You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?" Alexis didn't feel like going in circles anymore. She got to the point, even if she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"It's none of your business!" Chazz snapped.

"Yes it is!" Alexis yelled back. "The students of Obelisk blue watch out for each other," she paused as if waiting for him to say something and continued when he didn't. "Is it because of Jaden? Are you leaving because of him? I lost in a duel also. It might not have been an official duel in terms of the academy, but it was important enough for me. Even so, I'm not running away."

"Did you duel in front of the entire academy? Did you fill your deck with rare new cards that failed to help you? I had the advantage, Alexis!" Chazz yelled in anger and frustration. "I should have won."

"So that's it then? You're giving up?" Alexis was disappointed. "You're just going to run away instead of facing the challenge? You're a coward, Chazz. I never thought of you that way, but it's the only word that fits if you leave now." "Shut up!" Chazz was clearly not in the mood to listen to her or anyone. "You don't know what you're saying. I don't need this academy. I'll become a better duelist by myself and I will return. I'm not running away. I never run away from anything!"

There was a moment of silence after that, until Alexis spoke. "But if you're coming back, then why leave in the first place?" It didn't make any sense to her.

"It's something I need to do. I'll be better off leaving the academy and improving by myself," Chazz spoke with less anger now. They stayed in silence, looking at the star filled sky for a few minutes. "Shouldn't you be returning to your dorm?"

"I'm sure no one noticed I'm gone," Alexis looked at him. A soft breeze blew, playing with her long hair. "Shouldn't you be at your dorm too? It is your last night here after all, at least for now."

"I will return," Chazz assured again. "I'll leave tomorrow, before anyone can stop me. No one will know and I expect you to keep it a secret."

"What if I don't?" Alexis asked.

"It won't change anything. I'll still leave," Chazz replied.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Alexis still disapproved of his decision to leave Duelist Academy.

In the rush of the moment he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. "It's not goodbye, I told you I'll be back." Alexis was taken surprise but she kissed him back.

They returned to their respective rooms shortly after that and no one else knew that Chazz was leaving until the next day when he was already gone. Alexis even looked surprised when she supposedly found out. She knew she couldn't stop him; he was too stubborn to change his mind at that time, but she knew he would return to Duelist Academy some day soon.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Card 02: After the Carnival

It was the end of one of the most fun days for the students of Duelist Academy. Although some were disappointed that the mysterious girl in the Dark Magician Girl costume lost the duel against Jaden, the rest of the day's activities made up for it. The Harpy Lady Sisters, especially Alexis, were the center of attention after Dark Magician Girl had left.

It was already late at night when the bonfire ended. It would be morning in just a few hours and all the duelists were returning to their respective rooms to get a few hours of sleep before the sun came out. One of the duelists in particular, was walking quite slowly to his room. Another duelist saw him. "Chazz, are you alright?"

He recognized the voice and turned his head as much as he could towards her. "Of course, I'm fine Alexis, why do you ask?" She was still wearing her Harpy Lady costume, which he loved. He would never look at a Harpy Lady card without thinking of Alexis ever again.

"That costume must be uncomfortable, but it's definitely the best," Alexis said.

Chazz tried not to blush this time, it was not something the XYZ Dragon would do, yet he couldn't help it, not that it made much of a different anyway since it was a little dark. "I'm only worried about taking it off right now," Chazz joked, though taking that costume off was nothing to laugh about. It did take a lot of time and energy to put it on and in the end, he couldn't even move enough to duel. He feared that he might not have the energy left to take it off and it would be a very uncomfortable sleep if he didn't.

Alexis examined the costume closely, looking for anything that hinted where each part fit together. It certainly was a work of art. As they talked, they had walked back to his room, there was no one else around in the area. "Need a hand with the helmet and gloves?" Alexis reasoned that if she took off the parts that covered his arms, he could take care of the rest of the costume more easily.

Chazz was a bit surprised by her offer, but he was glad she would help. "Yeah, thanks," he normally wouldn't accept help unless it was a very rare occasion in which he really needed it. Even then he might be a little stubborn about it, but this was different.

Alexis took off her Harpy Lady gloves and wings to make things easier. She tossed them aside without thinking too much of it and first took off his helmet. His hair was a little messy, spiked in every direction, instead of flat as one would expect. "This is the strangest case of helmet hair I've ever seen," Alexis laughed.

"It makes me wonder how your hair looks under that wig," Chazz teased.

Alexis considered stepping back, but she knew he had little movement in his arms with the costume still on. "That is something you'll never know." Next she took off the gloves and kept her guard up so he wouldn't try to take her wig. She observed him and it appeared that any ideas he had involving her wig were gone now so she relaxed. Lowering her guard a little, she stepped back and headed for the door after picking up the parts of her costume she took off. "I think you can handle the rest."

As Alexis was about to leave, she felt a hand on her head. Chazz grinned, holding up the wig which he took by surprise. "That's the strangest case of wig hair I've ever seen!"

"Hey give that back!" Alexis tossed her wings and gloves aside to recover her wig. Chazz tried to keep it out of her reach, but with his limited movement it was impossible. "Gotcha!" Alexis victoriously recovered her wig. Since Chazz had already seen her 'wig hair' and there was no one else around anyway, she didn't put it back on. Instead she let natural hair down which looked good in his opinion even if it was a little messy.

"That's cheating I can hardly move with these things on my feet," Chazz voiced.

"I guess you'll need a hand with that too?" Easier said than done, Alexis helped Chazz with the boots of his costume. Once that was done, Alexis picked up her gloves, wings and wig and prepared to leave his room once again. She was just out the door when she heard Chazz insulting his costume because it refused to come off. Amused, Alexis headed back to his room, set the gloves, wings and wig of her costume aside and tried to help him. She thought that maybe he was doing it on purpose, but she soon found out that the costume was really stuck with a defective well hidden zipper.

Getting the rest of his costume off Chazz was quite a battle. Alexis' feet started to hurt from standing on Harpy Lady's claws all day. She took off her boots and declared war on Chazz's costume determined to win. Finally, after pulling at it for quite a while the costume was finally giving in. With one last strong pull, Alexis managed to pull off the costume. The problem was that she ripped it and when she pulled off the top part of the armor over Chazz's head, with nothing to hold it together the bottom half fell apart.

To make matters worse, with strength she didn't know she had, Alexis had pulled the costume off so hard she caused Chazz to lose his balance and fall forward. Alexis was caught off guard and stumbled backwards falling into his bed with Chazz on top.

At that very moment Jaden, Syrus and Chumley arrived and were standing in front of the open door. Their eyes were open wide and the jaws nearly touched the floor as they stared at Chazz and Alexis whose costumes were incomplete. Needless to say they got the wrong idea. They decided to keep it a secret so that their friends wouldn't get into trouble, but it was something that they would never let them forget.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Card 03: Intruder

The rumor of a boy sneaking around the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm was starting to really bother Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. They were determined to find that boy and teach him a lesson. Their plan involved staying out late and guarding the dorm, hidden from view. It was rather boring and simple, yet effective.

Just as Jasmine was starting to become quite impatient, though Alexis' determination was still intact, Mindy yawned for the seventh time, as figure quietly approached the dorm in the darkness of the night.

It was rather obvious this person did not want to be caught. The person carried no flashlight or means to light the way, which made it more suspicious. "There he is!" Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine jumped out of hiding.

The suspicious individual made a run for it and the three girls gave chase. "Over there! Don't let him get away!"

After more running, they finally caught the intruder, or so they thought. "Got you!" Mindy and Jasmine grabbed the intruder's arms preventing movement.

"Let me go!" The intruder struggled to get free but could not.

"So you're the boy who had been sneaking around here." Alexis looked absolutely furious, "I guess we should teach you a lesson.

"But I'm not... I'm..." The person paused and spoke in a different tone, "I'm a girl too."

"Just because you can fake a girl's voice doesn't mean you're a girl," Alexis would not be easily tricked.

"It's true, I am a girl!" The prisoner insisted. "Look, just take off this wig, okay?"

Alexis took off the short boyish wig and the intruder's long hair came cascading down. "Wait a minute, I know who you are!" Alexis recognized her; she was telling the truth about being a girl. "You're the new girl at Obelisk Blue, right? But why were you trying to sneak into your own dorm dressed as a boy?"

The girl, who Jasmine and Mindy had now freed, muttered something under her breath.

"Well? Speak up, this is very suspicious!" Alexis demanded an explanation.

"I was sneaking out to see my boyfriend," the girl repeated, this time loud enough for the other three to hear. "I wasn't trying to sneak into my own dorm, I was sneaking into his. I didn't cause trouble and he invited me and, and... We didn't do anything wrong! I didn't want anyone to know I was gone so I tried to get back to my room quietly."

Alexis shook her head. "Fine, fine, I get it; just don't let yourself be caught. You should have told us, we Obelisk girls watch out for each other so we wouldn't have told on you. Could it be that the boy who was sneaking around here before was your boyfriend coming to see you?"

The girl nodded, "yeah, I invited him over, he won't cause any trouble, really, he just came to see me that's all. With all the rumors about that boy sneaking about here, I thought it would be best if I went to see him instead."

"I guess that solves the mystery," Alexis concluded and the four girls quietly headed inside their dorm.

Meanwhile, hidden in some bushes near by, Chazz let out a breath of relief as his rapid heartbeats started to slow back to normal. He was certainly lucky that girl showed up when she did; otherwise he might have been caught. That would be the last time he accepted a dare from Atticus. He would just stick to being with together Alexis during the day.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Card 03 was inspired by the Duel Academy GBA game. It doesn't have a way to select a gender and there's a part where Alexis and her friends catch a "boy" (the player) sneaking around the girl's dorm and a freak out, even if it is actually a girl playing the game.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
